The kiss that should have been
by kmmi95
Summary: When Damon kissed Elena he thought that would be it, little did he know that one kiss would lead to the unravelling of everything he thought he knew about her.


Hello this is my first Vampire diaries fiction so I would really appreciate if you tell me what I can do better or what you like. Right the story is based on the end of the last episode in the first series of vampire diaries, where Damon kissed Katherine thinking it is Elena. Well in my fic it is Elena. I am such a big delna fan and just had to write something for it. Thanks for reading  
>Kmmi95<br>XXX

As Elena walked up her porch steps, her brown bag swinging by her side and her arms full of dress, she spotted Damon, looking as god like as ever, coming out her front door. He was good looking no matter how much she tried, she could not deny how good looking he was.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>She asked him in curiosity, as he turned to shut the door he had just come out of.  
>"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."<br>He said in a sincere voice, 'wait' Elena thought 'was that Damon saying he was trying to do the right thing, this day just gets weirder and weirder.' Damon was just looking at Elena, he had come to see Jeremy now because he thought that Elena would be with Stefan and they could avoid the awkward conversation that was dwelling in both their minds. He knew it was going to happen eventually. She was going to ask at some point whether what Isobel had said was true, did he love her. He did, he had known it for a while but had never thought that Elena would find out. He loved her that much he had decided it was not fair to make her chose between them so he had never made his move on her.  
>"Which was...?"<br>Asked Elena looking at Damon as he started to walk towards her. He looked kind of sad, which was a weird emotion for Damon to have.  
>"It's not important."<br>He said, looking down at Elena's arms he said  
>"Let me take this for you."<br>Talking about the bag with the dress in she had worn for the founder day parade earlier on that day. He took the bags and put it on the bench on her porch. Elena followed a puzzled look in her eyes, 'why was Damon being so gentlemanly to her?  
>"Thank you."<br>Said Elena, as Damon turned back round to face her after putting the bag down.  
>"You know I came in the town wanting to destroy it."<br>He said his voice reminiscent.  
>"Tonight..."<br>He paused not believing he was going to tell her this. "I found myself wanting to protect it."  
>He was now stood directly in front of Elena, his eyes looking into hers, the dark eyes that were looking into Elena's held some sadness in them. Elena had noticed it more whenever he was around her...<br>"How does that happen?"  
>He asked himself as well as her.<br>"I'm not a hero Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."  
>He trailed off his underlying worries coming to the surface.<br>"Maybe it is."  
>She said, looking at him as he looked lost, although she knew he would never admit it. She hated to see him looking sad or vulnerable; it seemed to break her heart. Although she knew that was not possible because her heart belong solely to Stefan didn't it?<br>"No. No, that reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie. Even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."  
>"Why do you sound so surprised?"<br>Asked Elena.  
>"She did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way..."<br>He paused and slightly stepped forward, closer still to Elena.  
>"You decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you..."<br>he paused again connecting more with her eyes.  
>"For that."<br>"Your welcome."  
>Said Elena not knowing what else to say. Damon saying thank you was not a normal thing. In fact she didn't think she had ever heard it before.<br>After a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes, Damon lent forward and kissed Elena's check. So softly and so caring it could have been a caress. He pulled back to look into her face to find the Elena wasn't fazed she even looked like she had enjoyed it. Which was something he had not been expecting, he had expected her to slap him or shout at him telling him that she was Stefan's but she had not done either she just stood and looked at him and if she could not believe he had just done that. So he lent forward again, his confidence boosted, this time going for her lips, they connected and fireworks went off. It was nothing like either had experienced before. Elena tasted amazingly to Damon and her lips seemed to mould perfectly with his own, hers moving to his, letting him take complete control of her. Elena was in heaven, she knew it was wrong but it felt so right to her. Stefan's kisses were just kisses, but Damon's was like he was pouring his heart into the kiss. The love, the passion, the care. Just as the kiss started to get heated the door opened with Jenna staring at the two, Damon hid his head behind Elena as she turned to face her aunt.  
>"Hey it's late."<br>Said Jenna not knowing what say after seeing what she had just seen.  
>"You should probably come inside."<br>Elena nodded and moved away to get her bags from the bench, which gave Jenna a clear view of Damon, touching his lips a look of utter disbelief on his face. Elena picked up her bags and followed Jenna inside, not looking once at Damon before Jenna shut the door.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Asked her aunt.  
>"I don't want to talk about it."<br>Said Elena half spinning round to face her aunt. Before turning to go upstairs.

Meanwhile Damon was still stood on the porch staring at the door wondering what had just happened. He again touched his lips with his finger remembering the moment when they had been kissing Elena he never in a million years thought he would ever kiss her.

Later on that night Damon was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling his mind running away with his own thoughts. Kissing Elena was dominating his mind; she was all he could think about. He had no idea why he had even done it, it was such a big risk for him to take he could have lost her as a friend, she could have hated him for it but she didn't. He needed to understand, he thought he knew her she seemed to talk more freely with himself than his brother, her supposed love, but there she had been kissing him back as if she couldn't get enough. Not that he was complaining but he needed to know why, knowing he might as well get up, because there was no way these thoughts were going to leave his head. He swung himself out of bed, walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt. After dressing he walked over to his window, unlatched it and jumped out landing on the floor, his knees bent taking the force of the impact. He straightened up, brushed himself down and set off running, with no destination in mind really.

While Damon was thinking about Elena, she was thinking about him, well more writing about him. She dreaded if Stefan ever came across this diary and read it. Before she had voiced her recollection of the kiss she sat and read though her diary from the day she met Damon and was shocked with what she found. In the beginning it was just the odd mention here and there about what Damon had done to upset Stefan but the further on she read the more Damon's name littered the page, and the less Stefan was talked about. How she let herself get so she wrote more about her boyfriends brother than her boyfriend? She knew the answer but she just didn't want to think about it, because that would mean acknowledging the fact the she Elena Gilbert had done the one thing she swore she would never do. She had let herself become like Katherine. She was in love with both Salvador brothers. But which one did she love more? Stefan, the caring protective, straight cut one, or Damon, the dangerous, fun, sarcastic one? Of course again she knew the answer but to admit it to herself would mean that she must act on it and that she would be afraid to do. She did not want to become another reason for the brothers to fall even further apart. She hated to see them in so much turmoil. Knowing she had caused it made it so much worse. Just as Elena started to think about what she was going to do she heard a taping and her window. 

Damon had set off running and just let his feet take him somewhere, of course he ended up outside of Elena's, and his feet must be giving him a message. He climbed up onto to the tree just outside of Elena's bedroom window and looked inside. He saw her lay out on her bed diary open by her side staring at the ceiling, she was troubled. He could tell it looking at her face and then without thinking he knocked lightly on her window. Her head shot up straight away eyes searching the window until they settle on him sat there looking at her with a smile on his face.

Elena got out of bed, walked over to the window and undid the latch then moved out of the way to allow Damon to slide himself inside. She walked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge looking at Damon. There were a few minutes of silence, neither knowing what to say, until Damon finally broke it.  
>"Elena what's the matter?"<br>He asked his voice calm but with hints of worry in it.  
>"What do you mean what's the matter?"<br>She asked  
>"You were sat staring at the ceiling with a look of worry on your face, I just want to know if I can help."<br>He asked.  
>"Help?"<br>She asked her voice slightly raised.  
>"You're the reason I was like that, what I am expected to be singing with joy now, there is so much in my life and I just can't deal with it all Damon."<br>She said, Damon looked on at her wondering if letting himself and his brother involved in her life was a good idea. The girl already had so much in her life, her parents death, a new guardian, a brother going off the rails into drink and drugs, though into the mix a set of vampires, a lot of old legends and the fact that she had found out she was adopted no wonder the girl had a lot to think about.  
>"Well vent to me."<br>Damon said looking straight at her.  
>"Tell me everything that's on your mind and I will not hold judgment and give you advice if you ask for it okay?"<br>Elena looked at him for moment could she really trust him to keep her secrets. She didn't dare really write anything in her diary about the whole vampire thing in case someone ever read it, after the whole Jeremy thing she decided not to write about the vampires in the pages of her book.  
>"Look at this."<br>She said throwing Damon the book he caught it with his vampire reflexes. He skim read it, very fast with his vampire eyesight then placed it back on the bed next to her.  
>"Yes, that's your diary, what was I supposed to notice?"<br>He asked her.  
>"The fact it reads like a horror novel Damon, on every page nearly there is story of death or fear or vampires and it just isn't normal. Then factor in that I mention you more than Stefan and it's just insane. I can't deal with it all Damon; I think I'm going nuts."<br>Damon sat there and listened but there was one thing that jumped out at him.  
>"What do you mean you mention me more than Stefan?"<br>He asked her. She sighed then started talking.  
>"At the beginning when I first met you there was just the odd mention of you, the odd thing thrown in about something you had said or something you had done, but as you read further on you start to be mentioned more and more, as if you are the only thing I can think of, it's weird."<br>"What do mean weird, how is that weird?"  
>"Because I'm supposed to be in love with Stefan, his name is suppose to light up my life, be forever mentioned in my head be the beat if my heart but it's not, it's yours."<br>"Elena, what do you mean?"  
>"Was Isobel telling the truth, you have to tell me Damon, I wasn't going to ask because I figured that if you didn't want me to know it was none of my business. But now I want to know, did she tell the truth?"<br>Damon took a breath and weighed his options. He could lie and tell her that he didn't and risk her believing that he meant it, or he could tell her the truth and risk her not talking him ever again, or she could tell him she loved him back, Damon stopped that thought track there, there was no point in him getting his hopes up he already giving up trying to get her away from his brother.  
>"Well?"<br>She said, her eyes pleading with him to put her out of her misery.  
>"Can I explain my answer?"<br>He asked her, she nodded her head so he went along with his reasoning.  
>"When I first came to this town and I met you, no I didn't love you. I saw you as a piece in my game of chess, a way to get back at Stefan. My original plan was to get you away from him using any means necessary and rub it in his face. But that changed, you were so much unlike other girls. When I saved you from that car wreak I only found you because I heard you scream, and all I could think was 'please let her be alright', then I took you away and I took your necklace off, the only reason I took it was to influence you while you were asleep, to stop you from having nightmares. When we got there you were so much fun, it was strange I found myself actually having fun and that doesn't happen too often. Then you saved me, you put your own life on the line, knowing that he could have turned around and gone for you so quick that you couldn't have done anything about it, you could have ran away and pretended you didn't know what had happened to me, but you didn't you stayed and I lived because of you. Then we became closer and closer and yes I fell in love with you. But after saving Stefan from that house of vampires and helping you save him after the bloodlust I decided that I wasn't going to make you chose, I settled having you in my life as my friend, so that was my decision. There were times that were really hard to resist doing something, like that Miss Mystic falls dance with you, I wanted so much to kiss you, but I didn't I resisted. So yes, I love you Elena Gilbert, but you love my brother and seeing you happy is enough for me."<br>Damon took a breath and looked up into Elena's eyes; he had been looking down not wanting to lose his nerve with what he was saying. He looked up to find her beautiful eyes swimming with tears.  
>"Elena what is it? What did I say?"<br>Said Damon, frantic.  
>"It's alright I promise."<br>She replied, she shook her head at her own stupidity.  
>"What?"<br>Asked Damon.  
>"It's just all this time, wasted. When you first came here Stefan did nothing but talk bad about you, he painted such a horrible picture of you in my head. He was wrong, you are the more caring brother I think I have always known it somewhere in my head, and I love you too."<br>Elena said smiling by the end of it. Damon couldn't believe what he has just heard.  
>"W...what?"<br>He asked stuttering not believing is dream could have come true. Elena moved towards him, so she was stood so close to him he could feel her breath tickling his body, she reached up and put her hands either side of Damon's face.  
>"Yes, I love you Damon Salvador, and I think I always have, I was just too stubborn to admit it."<br>With that Damon's face split into a grin bigger than any Elena had seen before. She pulled his face down and kissed him. After a mind blowing kiss that left both breathless, they both lay down on the bed snuggled into each other.


End file.
